Seven Years with No Edward
by waitingontoday
Summary: Edward is driving by Bella's old house 7 years after he left. Who is that with Bella? and who are those children...
1. Chapter 1

_Background Info: This story takes place seven years after Edward left. Bella has not fully recovered, but eventually agreed to go out with Jake. They have been going out for exactly five years. Charlie is no longer alive. He had a heart attack the year before while driving on the highway. Bella now lives in his old house alone. Bella is a bit curvier and Jake finally grew into his body. He is still very tall, but he is strong and extremely muscular. This is not necessarily a Bella and Jake pairing. I will see how the story progresses and what you guys want (which you will tell me WHEN YOU REVIEW! Lol) all right, I hope you guys enjoy this story. XOXOXO_

_I do not own Twilight or New Moon. I also do not own any of the Characters that appear in New Moon or Twilight. They all belong to Stephenie Meyers. I do own George, Andy, and Lydia tho... ok then_

* * *

_Bella's point of view:_

"Jake!" I laughed as he leaped up from under the tree in my front yard. It was a clear summer day; the sun was shining and there were no clouds in sight. I had not been this happy since Charlie passed away last year.

"Surprise" he said with a huge grin on his face. He was holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers. I lightly pressed my lips to his as a sign of my appreciation. After I broke away, Jake wrapped his muscular arms around my waist. He just stood there holding me, and everything felt right for the moment.

"It is nice to see you smiling again Isabella" Jake mumbled into my hair. "Happy anniversary"

I tightened my grip around him, trying my best not to smile at that comment. I looked up and saw him grinning down at me, his eyes filled with so much love and passion. My heart went erratic. He gently leaned down to kiss me again.

"I love you, Isabella Swan" he whispered. And with that he closed the small space between us. I sighed as the kiss became deeper and deeper.

"That's gross!" someone squealed. I instantly pulled away and turned around to see Lydia, Jake's young niece, get out of her father's green sports car. She slammed the car door shut and slowly skipped up to Jake and me. Jake reached down and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Lyd, he said.

"Keep your clothes on while the kids are here" George said in a playful voice as he scooped up his one year old son Andy. George, who was seven years older than Jake, was coming over for lunch with his two children.

"Bewa! Bewa!" Anthony chanted as he reached his arms toward me, indicating that he wanted me to hold him. George laughed and handed him to me.

"Hi sweetie" I cooed softly. I felt Jake staring at me. Our eyes met, and I offered him a smile. George slapped Jake's back and placed a small kiss on my cheek.

"You look stunning as always" He said. "Do you mind if I go inside and drop off this food?" he asked nodding his head to the large white bag in his hand.

"Of course" I laughed. My house is yours. Jake put Lydia down and she danced over to me.

"Bella, guess what!" she said giggling. I smiled down at the six year old child. Her hair was done up in sloppy crooked pigtails and there was some chocolate crumbs around her mouth.

"I can't guess, honey. Just tell me" I said.

"I am getting a new puppy!" she said jumping up and down in excitement.

"That's great! What are you going to name it?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to name it Lydia, but daddy said no, so I think I'm gonna name it Buddy"

"That's a good name, Lydie" Jake said as he put his arm around me. Lydia offered him a huge, cookie crumb-filled smile. Jake and I laughed.

_Edwards point of view:_

I slowly drove down the main street in Forks, unable to block out the hundreds of memories that were popping up into my mind. Memories that I wanted to forget so badly. Memories of her. Everything here reminded me of my old life, and short time with her. The school, the hospital, and even the ice cream store that had gone out of business years ago. I was a mess. My clothes were tattered and in need of a wash. My hair was even more out of control than it usually is, and although I hunted yesterday, the circles under my eyes were still bigger than they had ever been. It was sunny, so I could not walk outside. I was driving to meet up with the rest of my family at our old house. I had not seen them in a few months, and although I dreaded coming back here, I knew they were all tremendously worried about my well-being. I thought that I would drop in for a day, show them that I was still alive, and then go to some unknown destination where I could be alone and think about my depression and how terrible my life was, just as I had been doing the past seven years. I glared down at my clothes. I guess I should have changed them before I came. Oh well. Nothing I could do now. I sighed and continued driving. Reluctantly, I began to drive by Charlie's old house. Bella should be long gone by now, probably at some collage or maybe even living on her own. I bet she had a new boyfriend. Some lucky guy who could give her everything she deserved; everything that I could not. I looked down and realized that I was gripping my steering wheel with all my might. I gentled my grasp as so not to break it in half. Before I knew it, I was passing Charlie's old house. I looked out the window and gasped. What that Bella standing outside? I was shocked at how different she looked. She had grown curvier and looked much older and more sophisticated than she did when I left. She looked amazing. Yet there was certain sadness to her. She looked older than she should. Her pain broke my heart.

I had been so preoccupied with her that I had not noticed everyone else on the lawn. Was that… Jacob Black? No. No, it couldn't be. Could it? Inside, I knew it was. His arms were around her and… and a child? Did Bella have a child? I became numb. Never had I felt more jealousy and resentment in my life than I did right now. Bella was his. And they had a son, and a daughter? Was that girl in the pigtails Bella's daughter? I wanted to jump out of the car and grab her into my arms. I wanted to take her with me to a far-off place where we could live together and she could love me. But I could not even say hello. I couldn't even ask whose kids they were. The sun was shining, and I knew that if I walked outside, I would blow my cover, along with Esme's Carlisle's Rosalie's Emmett's and Alice's. Instead, I would just have to go back to my house and greet my family who was waiting for me only a few miles away. I would have to act happy and be willing to make conversation. I began to dry sob as I took one last look at her. I finally pulled my eyes away and sped down the road. Bella never once looked in my direction.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me if I should continue or not! Thanks! I love you all. and i will post quickly if i get reviews! thanks again!_

x o x o x o xo x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o


	2. Chapter 2

_Review: I began to dry sob as I took one last look at her. I finally pulled my eyes away and sped down the road. Bella never once looked in my direction._

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or New Moon. I also do not own any of the characters appearing in Twilight or New Moon. Stephanie Meyers does… but I wish I did! lol... don't we all . . ._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Edward's point of view_

I slowly pulled into the long driveway of my old house. I saw half of my family running outside to greet me. I honestly had missed them, but I just was not in the mood to see them. I was not in the mood to see anyone other than my Bella. No, not my Bella. Jake's Bella. No! That is not how it is suppose to be! It isn't supposed to be Bella Marie Black! That sounds all wrong… it should be Bella Marie Cullen. It fits her. I fit her. Not that… that boy! He is younger than her, anyways! No human would ever fit her like I had. We were made for each other. She was NOT supposed to find anyone… anyone else. Yet, inside I had known that there was a good chance that she would meet someone else. Young, beautiful, innocent as she is, she was bound to find someone that she liked. Someone other than… other than me. I mean, that was the "reason" I left her, right? But I had hope. No matter how much I denied it, I strongly hoped that… that maybe… maybe we could have still… still have gotten back together. But now… now she has a family. Two beautiful young children who loved their parents! No matter how much of a monster I actually am, I could never break up a family; especially Bella's. I closed my eyes and let out a soft groan. My life was pointless now. There was nothing more to live for.

Suddenly the door of my car flew open. My eyes shot open as I turned to see Alice grinning down at me. I felt myself being pulled out of the car and into the lawn. Everyone was cheerfully gathering around me, bombarding me with stupid questions that I chose not to answer.

After I hugged everyone for the tenth time, we slowly made our way up to the huge house. Carlisle's firm hand was gripping my shoulder in a very fatherly manner.

"Edward!" an exceptionally enthusiastic Alice exclaimed. "I missed you so much! I have a lot to tell you!"

"I think we all missed Edward" Carlisle said slowly, "But he seems tired from his long journey. Calm down a bit" I really appreciated Carlisle for realizing that I wasn't in the mood for her hypeness right now. I offered him a small smile as a way of showing my gratitude, but when I looked into his golden eyes, I saw his pain and concern.

"We shall discuss this later, son" he thought. I subtly nodded my head in response, making sure that nobody else noticed. I saw Esme standing at the door with a smile plastered across her face. She reached out and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Hey mom" I mumbled into her soft hair. "I missed you" and I really did miss her. I just was not ready to come home and deal with society yet.

"Come inside, Edward. We have a surprise" Alice said. Rosalie grabbed her hand and they grinned at each other. I tried see what they were thinking, but they had somehow blocked me. Strange. I turned to see Carlisle nervously shaking his head at Esme, trying, not to have me notice. He failed miserably. Now I was curious. What was this surprise that Carlisle wanted to keep from me? I had absolutely no idea, but I intended to find out as soon as possible.

_(Meanwhile back at Bella's house)_

**Bella's point of view:**

Jake took Andy inside the house to help set the table. I was left alone outside with Lydia, whom was occupying herself with the many dandelions growing in the grass. I suddenly had the urge to sit down in the grass with her and blow the millions of seeds away. I decided to give into myself for this once. It couldn't hurt, and besides, I couldn't remember the last time I blew a dandelion. With a smile, I plopped myself onto the damp grass and picked one of the full ones that were growing near my leg. Lydia looked up, offered me a smile, and went back to spreading the weeds around my yard. I laughed lightly, and with a deep breath, I blew the seeds far away. I remembered how Rene used to take me to the park across the street from our old house. We would collect all the dandelions that we could find, doing our best not to disturb the seeds. Then we would sit on the little wooden bench, me on her lap, and together we would blow them out, one by one. I missed those days. I was so happy back then, with not a care in the world. I was much better now, but even still, I cannot describe the missing piece in my heart. That piece that was stolen from me seven years ago. I found myself staring off into the forest. I had not gone back since he left me there to… to die. I shook my head, as if to shake away the memory, and turned back to Lydia, who was searching for more of the distinct leaves to blow away.

"Bella? Lydia?" someone called. I was instantly shaken out of my trance. I turned my head to find Jake standing at the doorway. He smiled when h e saw me sitting in the grass with an empty stem in my hand. He pushed the old screen door opened and walked over to where Lydia and I were sitting. He offered me his hand. I grabbed it and he helped pull me up. I shook the fallen seeds off my sundress and smiled. I actually loved him. True, maybe not as much as I had loved… Edward, but still. He was definably not Edward, but he was Jake, and maybe that was better. Maybe. Then again, I had no choice. Edward had left… wow… he had left seven years ago. It seemed like so much longer. But none the less, a lot happens over seven years. Edward probably moved on by now. He was gorgeous, talented, and the nicest person, err, being, I had ever met, and would ever meet. I wonder if he ever thinks of me. I mustn't get my hopes up. It was time for me to move on. And I guess I have in a way. I had Jake now. He was the best friend I could ever ask for, and he loved me. And I loved him, too. He made me happy… ish. But still happier than anyone else had ever made me. And sometimes, sometimes could make me forget for a little while. Sometimes when I am with him, I don't even remember the piece missing in my heart. And I guess, well, I would not be terribly unhappy if, for the rest of my life, I stayed with him. I hung my arms around his neck, stood on my tiptoes, and placed a gentle kissed on his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked, unable to hide his smile.

"I love you" I whispered, with complete sincerity. He pulled me closer to him and I laid my head against his chest, and breathed in his deep scent. Lydia began to talk, but I felt Jake remove one of his large hands from my back and place it to his lips signaling for Lydia to be quiet. I heard her stand up and run inside, probably completely covered in stranded seeds. Oh well, it is not as though I am a complete neat freak. Jake then led me inside, never removing his hand from my back. I let my head rest against my shoulder, and I sighed. I was happier today than I had been in so long. It was such a nice change.

"When we reached the front door, Jake suddenly stopped.

"Bella," he mumbled. "Um, I sort of. Well…" He cleared his throat. "Bella, I have a question…"

**Edward's point of view**

I pushed past my family and entered the house. What could this big surprise possibly be? Everyone quickly followed me.

"Edward, we bought you a new ummm… a new couch. Why don't you go check it out?" Carlisle asked hopefully.

"Oh, come on; let's just show him the surprise! I have waited months!" Alice said dramatically. I saw jasper roll his eyes at his overly exited wife. I noticed that every single person had blocked their mind from me… but wait. I heard a voice that was unfamiliar to me. The voice was sweet and innocent. I followed it into the basement where I found a young vampire of about seventeen or eighteen sitting on the couch facing away from me. From what I could see, she had long blonde hair and was pretty short. The rest of my family instantly followed me, and she turned around. Her face was long and pale. Her lips were big and luscious, and she was petite. I knew she was pretty, but she could never hold a candle to Bella. Why the hell would my family want to do this to me? I was not ready yet! I ran upstairs and flew into my bedroom, slamming the door shut behind me. I heard a knock at my door.

"Edward" Carlisle said softly. "We need to talk". He was instantly sitting next to me on my new sofa. "Edward," he whispered soothingly after a few moments. "We were not trying to replace Bella. It was all an accident."

"How could something like this be an accident" I snapped, instantly regretting it. Carlisle had been no good to me. He did not deserve this sort treatment from me. He was too good of a man.

"Jasper lost control" he said after a few moments. He was staring out the window, most likely thinking about what had happened. "We were in Alaska, and Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie went for a walk in order to leave your mother and me alone for a while. Jasper had not hunted in a couple weeks, which is way to long for him. A girl passed them in an alley, and her smell was too powerful. Jasper bit her. Luckily Alice and Emmett were able to hold him down while Rosalie took the girl, whose name is Abby. But unfortunately, it was too late. There was nothing we could do. We could not leave her alone. Do you understand?"

I was stunned. Carlisle would never lie to me. They never wanted to set me up with this Abby girl. I sighed in relief. "I am sorry I reacted so strongly" I said embarrassedly.

"That is fine, Edward. But I suggest you go do down there sometime later today to apologize and introduce yourself. You may find that she is a very nice young woman, NOT that you would want to go out with her, but maybe a new friend" Carlisle said quickly, before I could get too worked up. "You do not have to do it right now. I am sure that you want to digest this new piece of information first. I am sure that you are still completely shocked" he offered me a smile. He stood up, and headed out the door.

"It's nice to have you back, Edward" he said and he shut the door behind him. So much had happened today! It was so difficult to think strait. Wow. A new member of the family. Well, this should be fun.

After an hour or so, I decided to go downstairs and introduce myself to my new sister. I found her sitting at the dinning room table drawing on a sketchbook.

"Hello" I said slowly, making her jump. I guess she did not hear me coming.

"Hi" she said with a smile on her face. I noticed her quickly try to cover up her drawing. I did not need to read her mind to know that she was attracted to me. Hopefully that would go away soon. I really did not need someone following me around like a lost puppy.

"Sorry, I don't think that we have properly introduced ourselves to each other. I am Edward."

"I'm Ab... Ab… Abby" she mumbled as she shook my extended hand.

"Nice to meet you! So are you enjoying life as a vampire?" I wanted nothing more than to make conversation with this nervous girl, but considering she would be my sister for the rest of eternity, I figured that it would be better just to get to know her.

"Well, I am a bit cold" she said with a strange expression on her face. I could not help but smile at her. Carlisle was right; she seemed like a decent person.

"Yeah, you will eventually get used to that" I said. I couldn't help but wish that she would get over her attraction to me so that we could be friends. I did a quick glance at her while she was staring out the window are could not help but be shocked her exceptionally thin figure. I was in no way attracted to her, but her figure was impossibly thin. I looked up at her face and she met my eyes. She looked away giggling nervously and I rolled my eyes when I was sure she could not see.

"Do you draw?" I asked nodding at the picture covered by her thin arms.

"Oh, nah. I mean, um, well, yeah, I do, but I, I am not very good."

"Can I see?" I asked her politely.

"When it is finished" she said with a soft smile. I was about to ask her about her human life, but I heard Carlisle call me.

"Edward" he called softly from his office upstairs. "May I please have a word with you?" I was not in the mood to talk about Bella, but nobody ever said no to Carlisle. Instead, I said goodbye to Abby and headed for the stairs.

"Coming" I called out as I slowly ran up the steps, five at a time.

* * *

_Wow, that was a pretty long chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Please please PLEASE review and tell me what you think! One word responses are prefectly fine. But please! I would really like some feedback. Thanks! (suggestions and critisism are welcome!)_

_To everyone who reviewed before, thank you so much! I really appreciate it!_

_Until next time,_

_Sarah_

X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O


	3. Chapter 3

**_I am SO sorry it took so long to update. It is FINALLY summer, so I should be able ot update everyday or so for the next week and a half. . . . . . _**

**_Anyways,_**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters appearing in both New Moon and/ or Twilight. I also do not own the fabulous books, Twilight and New Moon. Stephenie Meyers does, and I am jealous._**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**Bella's point of view:**_

I eyed Jake curiously. Why was he suddenly so nervous?

"Yeah…?" I said, quickly growing impatient. The clouds were blowing in, and it was getting pretty chilly. I could tell that it would rain within the next hour. I felt my cheerfulness slowly begin to disappear, being replaced by my usual depression, and I wanted to get inside to the warmth. Ever since that night when he… when he left, I started to prefer the warmth. It was not as easy to picture him that way. The less pain I had, the better off I was.

"Ya, umm, Bella? I, I was just wondering. Well... Would you ma…?" but Jake never got to finish his sentence. His brother pushed open the door, not realizing that we were standing there, and I was suddenly on the ground. George and Jake were staring down at me in shock. I was embarrassed, but luckily not hurt. I began to blush and George snickered, trying his best to hide it. Jake leaned over, grabbed my hand firmly, and pulled me up into a hug. With no enthusiasm, I lightly hung my pale arms around his exceptionally broad shoulders and softly sighed into his muscular chest. I felt his arms wrap around me tightly, his huge body completely engulfing me.

Well, I guess Jake was better than nothing. NO! It was something! Jake was such a kind person. He loved me with all his heart, and helped me work my way out of depression. I honestly loved him. Maybe not as much as he loved me; well, not even close to as much as he loved me, but still. He was all that I had, and I was all that he would ever want. But was that fair? I tried to push that idea out of my head and attempted to pull Jake closer to me, reminding myself that I needed to live in the present, not the past. It was defiantly time to move on. And for real this time. I made up my mind while standing there in Jakes arms. I would forget. I would really forget. A stray tear slowly made its way down my cheek. It was a single tear. A tear to symbolize my pain leaving my body. Edward leaving my mind forever. Jake was the most important creature to me now, and ever. Edward who? Psh yeah right…

**_Edward's point of view:_**

****

"So Edward" Carlisle said, reclining in his leather chair. I was sitting on the other side of the desk facing him. It reminded me of sitting in the principal's office. "What happened?"

I sighed, not wanting to answer the question. I looked up, and I could tell that he saw the pain in my eyes.

"What's wrong" he asked softly. I let my heads drop and I stared down at my hands which were folded in my lap.

"Bella…" was all I could manage to whisper. I slowly raised my head to meet his eyes once more.

"Is she…all right?" He asked. His voice was filled with concern. I knew that he deeply cared about her also. She was like another daughter to him. Well, she was. Until I decided to be stupid. I shook my head, knowing that I had never regretted anything this much in over a century. I took a deep breath and continued softly.

"Yeah… she… she is... more than Ok." I was literally shaking out of despair.

"I see…" Carlisle said, carefully choosing his words.. "Is she… with someone else?" he asked after a moment.

"I numbly nodded my head. My still heart was slowly crumbling to millions of pieces.

"Well, you actually wanted this to happen a while ago. I believe that is what you told her." he said slowly. I could tell he was trying not to upset me with his words, but it did not matter. It still hurt like crazy.

"You are a talented, smart, funny, attractive young man, err, vampire, Edward. You will find someone else"

"But I want HER" I snapped back at him.

"Edward Cullen, you know how much I care about you, but I will really make you regret it if you hurt her new relationship. She does not deserve that. You hurt her enough once. Let her live a happy life. Do not touch her, talk to her, or even come near her. Do I make myself clear?" I was shocked by his sudden intensity in his voice. He had never spoken to me in the way he just did. I was a bit frightened by the fierce tone in his normally gentle voice. But my fear did not lessen the anger inside of me.

"How can you POSSIBLY expect me to keep away from her? There is no possible way!" I jumped up and my chair fell to the ground with a thud.

"Edward, nobody ever told you to leave Forks and break up with her. That was all your decision. We all tried to convince you that it was a horrible idea, but you would not listen to us. Now you have no choice but to pay the consequences." I leaned back against a tall oak bookshelf behind me, suddenly unable to hold up my weight.

"but…" I was at a complete loss of words. How could I possibly describe how I felt about her? I could not even begin to tell Carlisle what she meant to me. How it would be impossible for me to stay away from her.

"I know I made a mistake, but isn't there someway…"

"No" Carlisle cut in instantly. "Absolutely not. I forbid you to see her. If you love her, you will wan what is best for her Edward. I am sure that you do NOT want to hurt her, and I hope that you can put your selfishness aside and do what is best for Bella. I am sorry Edward. It is the only way. You cannot let her know that you are back. That we are back. We must do whatever we can to stay clear of her. It is for the best…" I numbly dragged myself out of his office and shuffled into my room, shutting the door softly behind me. My world was crashing right in front of my eyes, and no matter what I did, there was no way I could stop it. I fell onto my couch and just lay there, staring off into the darkness. All I could think about was her beautiful face; aged a bit over time, but still so wonderful. I began to moan in incredible pain, and I realized that my heart would never heal until she was back in my arms.

* * *

_**Ok guys, once again, I am SO sorry for the long wait. Please forgive me. **_

_**Also, Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed for the past two chapters. I means so much to me. **_

_**And everyone: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! It is so important to me. Please leave suggestions, comments, and/ or critisism! One or Two word responses are fine! Thank you so much!**_

X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don not own Twilight. I also do now own New Moon. I do not own any of the characters appearing in New Moon and Twilight either. I do own George, Abby, Lydia, and Andy, though!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's point of view:**

"Let's go inside. The kids are getting antsy" George said, nodding his head towards the kitchen. I pulled myself away from Jake and rubbed my hands up and down my arms as if trying to warm myself up. It was a bad habit I had acquired a little while back.

"We should probably eat now" I said softly. We headed inside, Jakes large hand resting on my bony back, guiding me into the old kitchen. I had not gotten around to fixing it up, so it looked exactly the way it did when I was in high school. I took a deep breath and sat down at the table next to Lydia was attempting to hang her spoon from her nose.

"Blow on the spoon first, Lyd. The moisture from your breath helps it stay up" Jake said as he took the open seat next to me.

"No, Uncle Jake! Sit nex oo ME" Lydia said banging her spoon onto the hard wood table.

"I can't sweetie" he said. "I need to sit next to Bella." I saw Lydia pout.

"Oh, Jake, don't worry about it. Sit next to your niece" I said.

"I can't do that Bella." he said. I gave him a confused look, but he just shrugged his shoulders and smiled at me. I knew something was up, and I knew that he was not planning on telling me. At least not at the moment. I sighed as George placed the bagels on the table.

"Bon Apatite" he said with a smile.

Edward's point of view:

I could not handle staying in my room for any longer. It reminded me of her way too much. I looked outside and realized that it had begun to rain again. I sprung up from the couch and headed down the long spiral staircase. Esme standing in the kitchen talking with Abby. She really was a stunning girl. Her hair was luscious and her skin was so delicate. I could not help but notice how her musical laugh echoed throughout the house. I was suddenly aware that Esme was watching me stare at Abby. I quickly tore my eyes away from her and rushed out the front door, only to find Emmett sitting on the porch steps. The second he saw me, he sprung up and walked over to me.

"Edward… I know this is hard for you, but I can NOT let you go over to see Bella. You can't mess up her life twice!"

I was shocked, and very hurt. I could not believe that he thought that I would go visit Bella. I thought he knew that I would put her first. I was more hurt, though. I felt like I was about to crumble to the ground in pain as I thought about how badly I hurt her. How could I have ever been that stupid?! And now here I was, depressed, alone, and overcome with regret.

"I am NOT going to see her, Emmett" I growled when I found my voice. "I was Going. For. A walk. In. The park." Emmett stared at me for a second, silently debating with himself whether I was lying or not. I guess he decided to trust me, because he stepped aside and let me pass. I ran as fast as I possibly could through the rain and wind until I reached the park. It was new, and therefore would hold NO memories of Bella whatsoever. I smiled sadly to myself, but the smile disappeared almost instantly. There was nothing to smile about, I realized. I was alone again. My life (Bella) was moving on without me. She had a beautiful family who seemed to love her very much. But I guess I am sort of glad that at least she is happy. No, actually, I am not happy for her. I know it is selfish, but if she was alone and unhappy, I could go back to her. I could be with her again, and this time for eternity. But no, that could never happen. I couldn't afford to think like that. It was pointless to get my hopes up for something that could never be. I crumpled up onto a bench and dry-sobbed. I knew nobody could see me. There was nobody who would take a walk in the park in weather such as this. A human could never see through this much rain and wind. So I just sat there and sobbed, unaware of the silent world around me.

Bella's point of view:

I was about to reach for a bagel, when suddenly, Jake stood up and tapped his glass.

"I umm, I have… I have a question, err, an announcement." Jake said nervously, hitting his for against his cloudy glass. Everyone stared up at Jake in confusion and curiosity. Even Andy was silent in anticipation. "Bella" he said slowly. "I love you. I have always loved you, and I will always love you. Will you, will you marry me?" he asked.

I was in shock. Never in a million years would I have expected this. Suddenly, memories flooded my mind. Clips and snapshots of me and Jake laughing together, him holding me in his arms, us building sandcastles when we were little children. But there were other pictures, also. Pictures of Edward Cullen, the man, or, thing, that I knew I would always love, no matter how he felt about me. I saw myself in high school, the happiest time of my life, due to Edward. Tears began to escape my eyes as I realized where my loyalty, and my heart, really belonged. I knew that Jacob, no matter how sweet and amazing he was, could never be half of what Edward was to me. And although I couldn't have Edward, was that really fair to Jake? No. He is young, hansom. He could find a girl that loved him with all her heart and being. Jake did not deserve a broken girl. And at the same time, did I really want Jake like that? He was my best friend, true, but maybe that was all I wanted. I knew that living alone for the rest of my life was not something I wanted, but it seemed like the fair thing. Nobody on the face of the planet deserved to get such a terrible person like me, especially someone like Jake. I couldn't take it. I threw my napkin onto the ground, pushed my chair back, and ran outside. I heard Jake run after me, but George must have stopped him, because I couldn't hear him any longer. I could not see anything in this rain, but I refused to stop running. If I got hit by a car or struck by lightning and died, it wouldn't be such a horrendous thing. My life (Edward) was gone anyways. He was probably married to some beautiful woman, or vampire. I bet he's happy. I wonder how long it took him to forget me. A year? A month? A few days? The tears began to come even harder. The sided down my cheeks, mixing with the rainwater so that it was impossible to tell which drops where tears and which were raindrops when I tried to wipe my eyes. There was nothing to live for anymore. The life of Bella Swan was over now. From this point on, I would be nothing but a shell. There was no other option. I couldn't be happy at others' expenses. It just was not right.

Eventually I reached the new Forks Park. It was finished a few weeks ago, but I had never been able to make time to come down here. I drove past it many times, and it looked very pretty, but between my tears and the intense rain, I could see absolutely nothing. I tripped on something and fell to the hard wet pavement. I couldn't stand up. My energy was completely gone. So I just sat there and sobbed, too numb to move or think.

**Edward's point of view:**

I suddenly heard someone sobbing. It was defiantly a female, and she sounded close. I sniffled one last time and stood up. I tried to listen to their thoughts, but I heard nothing. Strange… I knew one thing for sure, though. I could not let a human stay outside in the park in weather like this. The woman was sure to die. Suddenly, I froze. I had heard that sob before. I knew that voice. No matter how hard I tried to forget it, that voice never left my mind. Bella. I took off running, but instantly slowed down. No! I could not interfere with her life. I had promised myself, Emmett, Carlisle, and most importantly Bella that I would never interfere again. But how could I possibly leave her alone? She was sure to die, and there was no way I could possibly let that happen. I could always call 911, but I was positive that they would never come outside in weather like this. No. It was up to me. I took a deep breath, and began to run again.

"Bella" I screamed. I didn't know if she could hear me over the loud crashes of thunder that were bursting from the clouds every second or so. "Bella!!" I screamed again. Her sobs got louder and louder, and I knew that I was getting closer. What if she was hurt? Oh gosh, what if she was dying? Did someone hurt her? I felt my jaws clench and my fists tighten.

"Relax, Edward" I thought to myself. I knew that I could get nothing done with a temper. "Think of Bella!"

Suddenly, I saw her. She was lying in the middle of the pavement soaking wet. Her hair was fanned out around her head. She looked so beautiful. I sniffed, and her smell shocked my body. I knew I would have to hold my breath. Seven years was a long time, and I could not help but be shocked by her scent. It was as strong as the first time I smelled her in biology that day. Maybe even stronger. Without breathing, I walked over to her, and crouched down next to her. I hesitantly put my hand on her back. I felt her stiffen.

"I am so sor…" She was trying to sit up, but stopped the second she realized it was me sitting there. "Edw…" she began. But she was to shocked to say another word. She just stared into my eyes and I stared into hers.

"Bella…" I said softly. I reached over and grabbed her. I pulled her over to my lap, and she leaned against my chest. I felt her jagged breathing and heard her erratic heart rate. We just sat there staring at each other as the rain poured down around us. I slowly lifted my arm and brushed some hair out of her eyes with the back of my hand. I saw so much pain in her eyes. There were wrinkles in her forehead, and she looked older than she should. Yet she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I leaned in and brushed my lips against her forehead, not caring about her family or anybody else. I could tell that she liked it by the way her heart responded.

"I…I still love you, Bella." I said at last. "I always have loved you and I always will" and with that, I pressed my lips against hers.

I hope you liked it! I thought I did a pretty good job at making it long… But that is my opinion…

_**

* * *

**__**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!! And everybody who read this, pleasepleaseplease review!!! It means so much to me! I want ur opinions and criticism, and comments. Thanks, I appreciate it so much! Also, unfortunately, I am being forced to go to camp this summer, so I will be gone for a little while. But I will write the whole story by hand, and re-type it the day I get home… it will be completed and revised to perfection…**_

_**I am SO sorry! Alright, you can expect one or two updates before I go (depending how much you all review! If you review, you get chapters, easy as that. If not, you get to wait for 5 or 6 weeks…your choice!). **_

_**I LOVE YOU ALL, AND HAVE AN AMAZING SUMMER!!!**_

**_X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O _**


End file.
